


Town Bicycle

by VieLeGuerre



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieLeGuerre/pseuds/VieLeGuerre
Summary: Patrick and David get ready to go over to Jake's in a missing conversation from 6.06, The Wingman.
Relationships: Jake/David Rose (Schitt's Creek), Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Town Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the inside jokes and history in long, secure, intimate relationships. I’m also convinced that going out for a three way with Jake was not a big screaming deal for Patrick and David; more like a little diversion in 2-3 happy years together. So here, Patrick and David get ready to go over to Jake’s in their very (nearly) married way.

"Wild. Wild night." Patrick, damp and flushed and shower-fresh, whispers as he looks at himself in the mirror. He tries not to cringe at his too-short Business Hair or the fact that when he thinks of being wild, his mind's soundtrack is John Mellencamp. His boring, mid-thirties, engaged version of wild is his mother-in-law in the corner of a bar circa 1975. Pathetic. At least the gym time is paying off some.

The shower shuts off and Patrick brings his arms down instantly so David doesn't see that he was flexing, just a little. David stands full-frontal, dripping, and grins into the mirror as his eyes rake up and down Patrick's back. Patrick watches David step purposefully toward him, lets David's momentum drive his hips into the sink as David pushes himself neatly into the cleft of Patrick's ass. David bends them over just slightly as his mouth bites the top of Patrick's spine, the base of his neck, as his big, warm hands move firmly up over Patrick's abs, his pecs. David's chest hair tickles Patrick's back as his brown arms cross Patrick's body and hold the two of them close together. 

"I want this. I’m such a slut," Patrick tells them, tells himself, in the mirror. His eyes flash. 

"Mmm. My slut. You're so hot," David meets his eyes as the velvet growl hits Patrick's ear.

"She's feeling her fantasy, honey." Patrick's eyes burn into the mirror as he says it, in his secret gay voice, the one that's 100% Patrick but spiced with Alan Cumming's Emcee and Trixie Mattel when she's Brian Firkus. The gay voice he only lets loose to talk inside baseball (a.k.a. about stuff that's gay as fuck) with the queer-ass love of his life whose dick is currently hardening against the crack of his ass. 

David feels Patrick's theatrical, demonstrative tones reverberate in his own ribcage, next to the throbbing rhythm of his heart. "Yaaaas, queen," David exhales it as he grinds into Patrick. 

"Jake's so fucking hot," Patrick's eyes are narrowed and goal-oriented in the mirror as he feels his frank desire shimmering through his body. 

"Mmm," David agrees. "If I'd known how hot the community dick was in this town, I'd never have tried to leave." 

Patrick rolls his eyes a little. "Between Jake and Stevie and the Wobbly Elm's finest, you were well on your way to community dick status, too."

David rolls his eyes at the exaggeration, pinches Patrick's nipple, and waggles his eyebrows. "You forgot that Ted and Alexis were ‘off-again’ for like, forever. I coulda got in there before she realized she was in love with him," David teases, barely containing his laughter, "if SOMEONE hadn't shown up."

Patrick reaches his hand back to grab David's ass, smacking it and then closing his hand around the firm muscle. "You're welcome for saving you from your slutty ways."

David runs his hands up the front of Patrick's thighs. "We're literally getting ready to go fuck hot community dick together right now." 

Patrick turns around and presses their hips together, "What can I say? I have a type. I like 'em slutty."

David shimmies proudly and kisses Patrick, sweet and light, "Same, love. Same."


End file.
